Scotland x Reader Bad day
by Cozzbug
Summary: A bad day leads up to the reader crying on the bus when scotland finds her/him This bad day was actually based off of one that I had a year back only I didn't get a smexy scott to help me. I just went home to write it off.


'This is so embarrassing, here you are crying on the bus, sniffling like some crybaby first grader' You thought to yourself. 'This is so stupid, it's just a little bit of bad luck, that's all, get over it'

Today was just not your day, it all started off with your obnoxiously loud alarm clock that your mom bought you for Christmas...

- (earlier that day)

BEE-BE-BEEP

BEE-BE-BEEP

BEE-BE-BEEEEEEEP!

An annoying beeping yanked you out of a perfectly good dream that you didn't want to end. Your arm popped out from under the covers and felt around for the snooze button. 'Just five...more...minutes' You thought 'or not' as the alarm clock somehow catapulted across the room, resulting it smashing into the wall and crash landing into the floor.(don't ask me how) Since it was still dark out, you had to feel your way to the seemingly evil alarm clock. After that fiasco was over, you got dressed and blindly stumbled down the stairs, being careful not to fall down like the day before. Since it took a couple minutes for you to get your stuff together and to get dressed, you were running behind.

"okay, I just gotta finish up my homework and eat then, I can wait at the bus stop" You said to pretty much nobody. You started on your -least favorite/hardest subject- homework. Sadly, your homework took longer than expected and you were forced to rush out of the house, trying not to miss the bus and skipping breakfast in the process. 'This is going to be a long day...' you thought to yourself. (oh how right you were)

You hurried to get off the bus so you could get to your locker quickly.

"Good morning -best friend-" you said cheerfully and put on a seemingly happy smile for him/her.

"Hi _" your buddy answered. After a quick chat, you had to go to class.

The day seemed to drag out as each class went on. Finally lunchtime came. You dug your hand into your school bag to grab the five dollars for lunch that you brought, only to find nothing, all of your drawings, writing and homework was gone, along with your lunch money. 'CRAP!' you thought. With a heavy heart, you shuffled your way to the lunchroom, you owed a lot of money, and you couldn't charge any more money. Which meant only one thing, no lunch. Not to mention a whole bunch of things were missing from your bag. You were mostly concerned with the drawings, those were like your diary, secret, special and all had a story. Now they were all gone.

"Um Hello? Space commander _ come back to Earth" your friend waved his/her hand in front of your face. You tensed up, you knew he/she would ask about you having no lunch, you didn't want him/her to worry. "Um are you okay? You're kinda out of it and- hey where's your lunch?"

"Oh I wasn't hungry so, I didn't get any." You lied, hoping your stomach wouldn't protest from the lack of food.

"Alright, whatever you say..." He/she knew you were lying right through your teeth, but ignored it, not wanting you to know you epicly failed at not making him/her worry.

After that, you hurried off to the next class, which was your favorite, hoping it would sort of cheer you up. WRONG! the homework that was stolen was evidently that class' homework. You were getting flustered and felt pretty cruddy. So, you made up the lamest excuse ever.

"I forgot it at my house" you said sort of stupidly to the teacher, who was getting fed up with the excuses from other students' excuses.

"Fine, just bring it in tomorrow, and DON'T FORGET it, okay?" your teacher said. you nodded slowly, obviously not paying attention. In no time at all, the day ended and like that you were here on the bus mentally scolding yourself.

You sniffled and searched through your bag for tissues and a pen to write down a reminder to do your latest homework assignment. You were absorbed in thought and secretly wishing time would speed up so you could go home and bawl your eyes out into a pillow and watch reruns of -Fav. TV show-

"Son of a honey covered biscuit" you mumbled to yourself. No tissues or pen. Oh well, you buried yourself deeper into your scarf, hoping no body would notice you. Just then, your friend, Scott came on the bus and sung around into your seat and gave you a happy hello.

"Um, Scott, can I sit alone today? I'm not in a talkative mood" you mumbled to him as you moved yourself as far from the cheerful Scottish boy as possible.

"Hm? _? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to be left alone right now"

"Well, that just makes me think something's wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes~"

"No"

"No"

"Yes- WAIT I MEAN NO!" you sighed in defeat and turned to your friend. You took a deep breath and told your whole day in just one breath, trying not to burst in to even more tears. The bus stopped at Scott's house and he insisted that you get off there rather than wait another half hour for your stop. You caved and followed him off as you got suspicious looks from other kids and the driver. Scott's family was pretty much your second family, everyone treated you like their own, even Scott's brothers.

He dragged you inside and sat you down on his couch. He talked to his parents about having you over for the night and they agreed without protest and called your parents, who were used to you doing this. Scott's younger brother, Arthur walked down the stairs yawning and wiping the sleep out of his eyes with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had to stay out of school because of a bad cold.

"Oh, hi _ what are you doing here? Scott invited you?" He asked, you nodded in response.

"Um, How's your cold?" you asked as Scott walked in on the scene.

"I've been better" Arthur mumbled. "hey, have you been crying? You're eyes are all puffy and red." Both boys plopped them selves next to you on the couch.

"Well...let's just say it's been a long day" You said.

"Oy, eyebrows, hand me that remote will ya?" Scott referred to Arthur's thick eye brows. For Some reason, it was his favorite nickname for his little brother.

"Sure whatever, here ya go- hey wait, stop calling me that!" you face palmed, 'It took him long enough.' you thought

"The boys' bickering made finally giggle, which erupted into laughter. This action earned a strange look from both of the boys. You watched TV until the rest of the boys arrived from elementary school, the bus came later than the middle/high school bus.

For the rest of the night, you and the boys watched movies and ate popcorn until you all fell asleep cuddled next to each other, dreaming of happy days...

The End


End file.
